violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Redemption
Big Brother Redemption Big Brother Redemption or BBR is an upcoming series in V.S. where 11 previously playing players will compete to win in the shortest season yet with 11 houseguests. Twists * America's Nominee/Vote: The Audience will nominate one hg for eviction as a third nominee and place a vote till the final 6 houseguests remain. * Safety Net: Every houseguest will compete in veto every week till the final 4. * Jury's Revenge: In the final 4 the jury will send a houseguest packing in votes as vengeance on the houseguest who wronged them. * Jury Comebacks: A recurring twist where the first 4 juror's evicted will compete to return to the competition. Houseguests Week 1 On Big Brother's Redemption 10 houseguests returned for a shot to return with a contestant returning from the sister series Total Drama Island, Lauren. At the opening HOH of the season, Lauren snagged the first competition of the summer and gained safety and the power to do as she pleased. At the nomination ceremony, Lauren nominated Hizoku so she could please the house and Garman strictly as a pawn. At the POV competition, Hizoku won and showed he came to play this season and saved himself from eviction causing Dopes to be the renominee, Dopes who took it very unwell fought with nearly every houseguest and in the end, it was Dopes who was blindsided and evicted in a 6-1 vote over Garman being made the first juror of the season. Week 2 Following Dopes's eviction, the houseguests headed outside to compete for the second HOH competition of the season. Morgan rose up to the occasion and won HOH keeping herself safe for the week. Morgan planned her nomiees and ultimately decided to nominated Hizoku and Eleniore the two most hated houseguests together for eviction. At the POV competition, Lauren won winning her first POV and second competition of the season. After pleading to be safe and saying "I've changed" Hizoku was saved over Eleniore causing Emo to be the renominee, in the end it was Eleniore who was evicted second sealing her fate in the house. Week 3 On week 3, a new HOH competition was brought onto the houseguests giving them an opportunity to gain power for the week. At the HOH competition, Ella won and gained safety and the ability to decide the fate of two houseguests, before the nomination ceremony, the houseguests were shocked to learn that America would have a say on nominees and votes as well naming one nominee and if veto'd they couldn't make a renom, and they could also place a vote on any of the three nominees. At the nomination ceremony, Ella nominated Hizoku and Red for eviction going for two very disliked houseguests. America ultimately decided to nominated Cursed, another Total Drama returnee who hadn't began making any waves in the game and decided to awaken his potential if there were any. At the POV competition, Morgan won and decided to use the power to save Hizoku causing Ella to name a renominee in which she decided to renominate Aiex, a player who always managed to get far in every season she competed in. At the eviction ceremony, it was Red who was evicted with 4 votes against him placing as third juror of the season. Week 4 On week 4, a new HOH was up for grabs, at the HOH competition, Lauren snagged herself a second HOH and third comp win overall and knew just what to do with her power. At the nomination ceremony, Lauren nominated Ella and Garman for eviction fearing them to be the two biggest threats for her game while Hizoku was nomniated by America. At the POV competition, Ella won and saved herself from eviction while Lauren was forced to renominate someone and decided to renominate Aiex for eviction not caring if she stayed or left. At the eviction ceremony, in a tie vote of 2-2-1, it was Hizoku who was evicted over the others. Week 5 On Week 5, to a huge surprise to all of the houseguests, Dopes re-entered the house not finished rattling everything around her. At the HOH competition, Aiex won HOH to secure her safety and show she came to play, however not wanting to make waves so she'd be targeted the following week, Aiex decided to nominate Cursed and Emo. At the POV competition, Morgan won the power and decided it's best for her game to discard and leave the nominees the same. At the eviction ceremony, it was Emo who was voted out over Cursed and evicted in a 4-1 vote. Week 6 (Instant Eviction) Following Emo's eviction, this week was an instant eviction where right after HOH was won, a houseguest would be leaving the game. At the HOH competition, Cursed won the power and knew who to target, not caring for either of their presence, Cursed nominated Lauren and Dopes for eviction, in the end, after a tie vote, it was Dopes who got evicted and was sent right back to jury. Week 7 Following the Instant eviction's results, Garman came to make a statement this week when he won HOH and showed the house he meant business. At the nomination ceremony, Garman nominated Cursed and Ella for eviction wanting to see one of the two leave. Not ending his reign there however, Garman went into the confessionals and tried his hardest to persuade America to nominate Lauren for eviction and to much of his surprise they did! At the POV competition, Cursed won and saved himself from eviction giving Garman the power to renominate someone and he chose Aiex. At the eviction ceremony, by a vote of 2-1-0, it was Ella who was evicted and sent to the jury house making a quick exit. Week 8 (Double ETR) On Week 8, a new HOH was up for grabs as well as a twist that was released to the house as the double etr twist where three houseguests would compete in a Hit The Road Competition and two would be evicted if they lost. At the HOH competition, Cursed won and took Morgan to the finale feeling he could beat her in the end. At the ETR competition, in fierce battle for safety, Garman lost first over the two girls and then Lauren lost to Aiex as she won her seat in the top 3. Week 9 (Final HOH) At the final HOH competition of the summer the houseguests all craved the win and fought for it. At the first paert of the final HOH competition, it was Aiex who won and had a spot secured in the final part, At the second HOH competition, it was Cursed who won and beat out Morgan leaving her as an auto final nominee, at the final HOH competition of the season, it was Cursed who beat out Aiex and later evicted her feeling he could win over Morgan, sealing Aiex's fate in the house, in third.